


Bridge The Gap

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [29]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With Tori in Blue Bay Harbor and Kira in Reefside...agreeing to a relationship meant tackling the challenge of long distance.Day 29: Distance
Relationships: Kira Ford/Tori Hanson
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Bridge The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> This one's going to be a bit different than the others as it's a texting fic

Mermaid  
  
I hate feeling so far from you  
We knew going into this that it wouldn’t be easy  
I know  
Maybe I’m overstepping here  
But when you got hurt. Tore I felt like I couldn’t breathe  
You know it’s part of the job  
Yeah.  
Yeah I’m well aware of the ranger duty  
And I’m fine  
You’re reckless  
Says the girl who got hit by a car :)  
That’s not funny  
That’s not fair  
Just trying to make you smile  
You can’t even tell me where the wind academy is  
Don’t you dare say it’s part about being a ninja  
I was going to say it’s part of being a ninja teacher  
This long distance thing...this won’t be forever Kira  
It feels like it  
I want more Tori. Maybe that’s being selfish but I don’t care. Saying goodbye to you is so hard  
It’s getting harder each time.  
This isn’t easy for me either you know  
But there’ll be a day where we’re together. It’s worth the wait. You are worth the wait  
Am I?  
Don’t doubt that for a second  
I love you Kira  
Yeah well. Maybe love’s not good enough  
...  
Are you really going to break up with me over a text message?  
That’s not what I’m saying!  
God...  
I want to bridge the gap  
I can’t turn my back on the academy. You can’t turn your back on your team. Dr. Oliver needs you.  
Don’t you need me too?  
You think this is easy for me? A walk in the park for Tori? La la la I don’t care?  
Well guess what  
I wake up every morning and wish you were in bed with me. That my apartment feels so empty without your smile. Sometimes I imagine that you get up before me and take a shower...I can hear your voice singing in my head. I’d make you breakfast and I can be able to kiss you goodbye for the day...only to know that you’ll come back  
I hate being long distance but it's the hand we were dealt   
The days are feeling longer  
Meeting up for Saturdays doesn’t feel like enough anymore  
It’s all we can do  
Until I graduate I know  
But then what?  
What happens next?  
I need a goal...something to hold onto Tori  
Move to Blue Bay  
Move in with me  
Close the distance.  
...Yeah?  
You mean that?  
Do you think that’s too fast?  
I took a chance on us. I’m playing all my cards Kira  
That’s our next step  
I want to hold you in my arms and not have to worry that you have to go back to Reefside in a couple of hours  
I want to be with you  
And being a ranger?  
We’ll figure that out. We always figure it out.  
Okay  
Yeah?  
Yes!  
When I graduate and we defeat Mesogog for good...I’ll move in with you  
I love you  
I love you too  
More than freaking anything  



End file.
